


The Lion, the Witch and ... the Savior

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [39]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Emma could think has she starred out across the snow covered landscape was why did she go through the freaking door.<br/>-<br/><b>Written for Challenge 7 Round 8 of Onceuponaland.  Story idea by Viviantanner Art by Lunarknightz</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion, the Witch and ... the Savior

**Title: The Lion, the Witch and ... the Savior**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Emma Charming, Regina, Aslan  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 1694  
 **Summary:** All Emma could think has she starred out across the snow covered landscape was why did she go through the freaking door.  
 **Written for Challenge 7 Round 8 of Onceuponaland.  Story idea by Viviantanner Art by Lunarknightz**

**The Lion, the Witch and ... the Savior**  
Emma and Charming were doing a systematic sweep of the houses in Storybrooke to see if there was anyone that they had missed the first time around.

Emma knocked on the door of a house on Water Street. It looked abandoned but she had to check it anyway.  There could still be people living there.

She had found one house that looked abandoned but had a family of three living in it. They were new to Storybrooke. They had many questions having never been there before. She got their names and told them where they could get answers to their questions.

She knocked on the door and called out. “Hello? Is anyone in there?”

Emma opened the door and walked inside there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. She checked all the rooms and found no one living there. She was about to leave when something caught her eye.

Emma walked over to the far wall and looked at the ice balls on the floor. They were definitely out of place on the warm day in May. She looked up at the wardrobe that rose up beside it.

“A wardrobe? This better not mean what I think it means because that would be too much of a bad coincidence.” Emma muttered to herself. “If this is another portal….”

Emma opened the door and looked inside. The wardrobe was full of clothes that looked like they could have been from the enchanted forest.

There was also a long red wool coat. Emma pulled it out and tried it on.  She turned to look at the dusty mirror across the room. She smiled at her reflection. She took it off and looked at it. She decided to take it with her. She closed the wardrobe door and went out to her car.

Emma went to open the police car door when Charming drove up. She turned at face her father with a smile.

“Emma, did you find anyone yet?” He asked from the open window of his pickup.

“Just one family. I told them to go to City Hall tonight for the meeting.” Emma said to her father.

“What have you got there?” Charming asked.

“I found it in a wardrobe inside. It fits and no one has been there in a long time from the looks of the place. I didn’t think anyone would miss it.” Emma said as she held up the coat. “It’s my color.”

“Mine too.” Charming smiled but his smile faded when he realized he had seen that coat before.

“Stay right there. I’m going to park and we are going to call Regina. I think I know who that belongs to.” Charming told her

“Sure.” Emma watched her father drive off. She leaned against the cruiser and sighed as she looked at the coat. “Great! Just when things were beginning to get normal, we have something else to deal with.”

Regina arrived a few minutes later. She walked angrily to the father and daughter standing by the police cruiser. “Is this is some trick to keep me from spending time with Henry?”

“No. I’m sorry Regina. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”  Emma said. She held out the coat she was holding. “David thought you would know about this.”

“Where did you get that?” Regina looked at Emma.

“There was a wardrobe full of clothes in that house.” Emma pointed behind her. “They looked like clothes from the Enchanted Forest.”

Regina took the coat from her. “It’s not the Enchanted Forest. It’s from Narnia. Do you see the buttons? They’re lion’s heads.“

“Wait! Narnia is real too?” Emma rolled her eyes. “Of course it is. Why am I surprised? Who does that belong to?”

“A son of Adam.” Regina said. “That means they were here at some point. Show me the wardrobe.”

“Sure.” Emma started to walk to the door of the house with Regina following behind her with the coat.

“Wait! I’m coming too.” Charming ran to grab his sword from the front seat of his truck and caught up with them as they opened the door.

“You should stay. Mary Margaret will need your help with the baby and Henry.” Emma said.

“Then you take this.” Charming handed her his sword. “Be careful. Henry needs you both.”  
Emma nodded.

Charming gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll go back on patrol for now. Call when you are finished.”

Emma nodded again as she cinched the sword belt at her waist.

“David, Henry is at Granny’s having lunch. If you could pick him up please?” Regina told him.  
David nodded. He left them and went to his truck.

“So Narnia just like the stories then?” Emma asked as they went inside.

“Pretty much.” Regina said. “It depends on what we find when we get there.”

“Are there ogres there too?” Emma reached out tentatively for the wardrobe door handle.

“No, but there are things that are just as dangerous if not more.” Regina said. “Do you know what a minotaur is?”

“Yeah it’s a man’s body with a bull’s head, sort of. Why?” Emma dropped her hand.

“They are more dangerous than an ogre. They are smarter.” Regina pulled the door open with one quick motion.

A blast of cold air hit them both. They looked at each other then back at the wardrobe.

“Here put this on.” Regina handed her the coat. She pulled a black one out of the wardrobe for herself.

“You want me to wear a red coat in a land with bull people?” Emma said.  “I said I would let you make up the time with Henry, didn’t I?”

Regina shrugged into the coat she had pulled out. “It’s not my color. I wear black remember? Let’s get this over with.”

One second. The last time I went into a wardrobe I ended up here with Pinocchio as my baby sitter. I’m not sure I want to go in there.” Emma said as she looked inside the wardrobe.

“Don’t be such a baby, Miss Swan. You have been to other realms since then and returned safely. There is no reason to think that you won’t be able to return to Storybrooke again unscathed.” Regina said.

Emma looked unconvinced.

“We are just going to take a quick look around to see if anyone has accidently ended up in Narnia by mistake.” Regina said. “We won’t stay long.”

“Fine but you go first.” Emma said.

“Have it your way.” Regina stepped into the wardrobe and disappeared.

“I must be crazy to do this.” Emma muttered as she stepped into the wardrobe. She stepped to the back and then heard something crunch under her feet.

It was snow and it was deep and still falling. It looked like the Enchanted Forest but it smelled of pine and crisp cold.

“Well now what?” Emma said as she walked up behind Regina.

“Emma, stay where you are.” Regina said.

Emma of course didn’t listen and came to stand beside Regina. She looked at what Regina was looking at.

The lion actually looked like it was smiling as it stood at the edge of the clearing near the pines. He stepped toward them slowly.

Regina conjured a fire ball. “Stay back! I will use this.”

The lion stopped in his tracks and looked confused.

“I mean you no harm. I am Aslan. You are the Daughter of the Heartless Queen of Hearts, Regina the Black Queen.” The Lion said.

"I prefer 'Evil Queen'." Regina said.

The lion laughed. “Of course you do. You are the Swan Princess Emma, Daughter of Snow White.  It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Thanks. We came to see if you had anyone from the Enchanted Forest here in this realm. We have had several curses and then we found these coats in a wardrobe.” Emma said as she looked in wonder at the talking lion.

“None that I know of. If I hear of someone I will send them back to your realm.” Aslan said.

“Um. Thank you. Is there anything we can do for you in return?” Emma asked.

“Miss Swan!” Regina said through gritted teeth.

“No Princess. The Daughters of Eve and the Sons of Adam arrived a few days ago. The prophecy has been fulfilled. I must go before I am discovered here. You will be able to go back the way you came. I only ask that you don’t return to this realm at least until it is safe.” Aslan told them.

“I’ll will make sure the portal is secure myself.” Regina said. She put out the fireball in her hand.

The lion bowed his head in thanks.

Emma and Regina retraced their steps to the trees where they first stepped through.

Emma turned back and looked for the lion but he was gone. “Where did he go?”

Regina looked over his shoulder. “Vanishing spell most likely. He has his own type of magic.”

They stepped through the trees and fell out of the wardrobe onto the floor.

Regina stood up and took off her coat and put it back in the wardrobe. She looked over at Emma.

“I’m keeping mine.” Emma said.

“Now to seal this portal.” Regina said. “Leave this to me.”

“Hold on! What if he finds someone shouldn’t we leave it open?” Emma asked.

“No. He will send them with his own magic.” Regina said. Regina held up her hands and nothing happened. “Strange that should have worked. You try.”

Emma nodded.

“Just picture the doors sealing and it should happen.” Regina told her.

Emma held her hands out and pictured the doors sealing. “There. Did it work?”

Regina tried the door and it didn’t move. “Yes. I wonder.”

“Wonder what?” Emma asked.

Regina conjured a fireball then smiled. She put it out and looked at Emma who was staring at her with a grin on her face.

Emma laughed. “You thought he took your magic, didn’t you?”

“That is ridiculous, Miss Swan.” Regina turned on her heals and walked out of the house.

“Narnia! Who knew?” Emma chuckled as she took off her coat and walked to the police cruiser.


End file.
